


Rock Queen and Lady Luck

by Nakimochiku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These women, they're my queens of rock." And, somehow, Lady and Trish keep Vergil at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Queen and Lady Luck

"Do you replace me so easily, little brother?" Vergil asks from the window, leaning provocatively on the sill, Yamato held in the crook of his crossed arms like a lover, or a shield. Dante smiles, and pets the dark head beside him on the bed. "And who is this? That impostor, and the little girl?" 

"Not so little any more, Verge." Dante replies. Trish makes a noise in her sleep, and he hushes her, while Lady flings an arm over his legs. "These women..." He smiles fondly at them, but when he turns the expression on Vergil, it's dark and lustful and full of whispers. "They're my queens of rock." 

The older twin snorts, and ventures closer to the bed, picking through discarded leather pants, white blazers, black bustiers, shorts and guns. He stands at Lady's side, quicksilver blue eyes taking in the pale expanse of her skin. Were they any other brothers, Dante might have hid her jealously. But they're Dante and Vergil. They're fucked up. He lets Vergil look. 

"Not so little indeed." He whispers, and traces gentle fingers over her back. Lady shivers, murmurs something into Dante's hip, and snuggles closer. "Cheap harlots then." 

Dante laughs, more breath than amusement. "You say that now, but I don't call them queen of rock for no reason." Vergil climbs over his legs like a panther, Yamato left at the bedside table, hands hot on his hips just beside either woman's head, nose just brushing Dante's. The younger brother let's out a needy sigh, and they skirt each other, just shy of kissing, just short of teasing. 

"And what am I?" Vergil murmurs against his lips, fingers suddenly wrapping around his throat. "Your king of rock?" 

Dante smirks. "My worst nightmare." Were this anyone else, it might be a lie, a joke. But this is his brother, and he's broken him more times than either can count. Vergil gives a ghost of a smile, and presses their lips together roughly, teeth clacking and a moan rumbling in their chests. 

Beside them Trish stirs, groans, and blinks open her eyes. Vergil is gone. Dante grins at her. "What are you doing up?" She whispers, mindful of Lady still asleep at his right. 

"Nothing really." He kisses her, tangles his fingers in her hair. "You girls are my good luck charms, you know?" Trish raises a quizzical brow, but they both lay down, and Dante wraps his arms around them both. Lady grumbles at the disturbance, tossing her leg over theirs. "You keep the demons away."


End file.
